imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Image Comics Database:Affiliate Policy
We’re excited to partner with anyone who wants to further expand the Image Comics brand in Wikia. We do this by helping Wikia readers get the information they need! The purview of this site is to share information about any comic book published by Image Comics. We want to support anyone who wants to help with the endeavor. We have spent a lot of time creating the infrastructure to support in creating content, linking comic book universes, listing writers, documenting character appearances, citing images and more. While it might be intimidating at first, our are available to help and we’re open to suggestions. We would love to continue to grow the site in a way that will benefit our readers and contributors. We believe keeping a central location for Image Comics is the best strategy for helping the comic community. Currently, Wikia allows founders to create a Wikia for everything. The question you will need to answer is should you potentially create a new Wikia site for your topic. We’ve seen a lot of Wikias started, but never flourish. We want to share our experience to help you with that decision. We’d hate to see you spend hours on a Wikia that never finds a community, or can’t service them the way it could. :*'Centralized Content:' If you have content from TV shows, games, and more, we’d encourage you to link to the Image Comics database for the comic version of your content. If we duplicate information between our sites there could potentially be a segregation of community contributors or information. Our goal is of course to help the readers and contributors and we believe by keeping a unified community we can best serve our readers. :*'Continual Support:' Creating a Wikia for individual series and its spin-offs can face downtime between comic release dates. The lack of continual content and community interaction can cause contributor drop-off. Even with four issues coming out per month, this has sometimes still not been enough content to keep contributors coming back to update or to read information about their comics. The advantage of a comic publisher Wikia like this one is there are opportunities to interest readers in other comics by Image Comics which should be our goal. On top of the ever changing LUA and general organization challenge, it makes it harder for individual comic Wikias to keep up on information and site structure without continual community involvement. Pet projects can sometimes loose focus and they quickly become less valuable to a reader when you don't have a community to suppor them. :*'Admin Status or Pet Projects:' Some of the reasons we think some people create their own Wikia is because they want to be an Admin or a Founder. This can also operate under the guise of 'pet projects.' This logic can be seen in the thought process, "it wasn't covered here yet, so I created a wiki to focus on it more." Over time, we've seen this doesn't work. If it's not strong enough with a larger community, separating it doesn't force people to focus on the issues. There’s not much glory in renaming pages, deleting bad images, or locking users who inject swear words into pages. It’s actually quite boring and not as exciting as reading about your favorite characters or contributing to a comic series that missed something you might have noticed! Since this is currently a comic-focused Wikia, for immensely popular shows, like the Walking Dead, needed to be split off into a separate Wikias for support. TV has a different community and focus that typical comic communities. We do have some movies and TV shows on this site that don't have full time homes, but it hasn’t been a main focus. Our goal is we’d like to be better about appearances and overall TV episodes, but detailed information would best be supported by a separate Wikia site which we would love to affiliate with. If you feel you can help serve the Image Comic universe and give it the time to help build a community, by all means, let us know your site and we’ll add a link to our affiliates links on our homepage. In exchange, we’d appreciate a link on your homepage to the Image Comics Wikia. Please let us know if you have any other questions or concerns. We’d love to help build this community. Happy editing! -- Your Friendly Neighboorhood Admin ~~ Unatratnag Category:Policies